


untitled

by ten_and_a_rose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, could really be any doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_and_a_rose/pseuds/ten_and_a_rose
Summary: she is new...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> Gifting this to Heidi, who seems to appreciate poetry... heh... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... ;)

she is _new_ i know not (how she  
is _why_ in the rain);

my never before hearts,  
she sings laughter the cosmos  
breathes her in  
savours  
exhales nebulae and galaxies and joy.  
tears from an alien sky scatter  
diamond beads and  
down and  
down and  
down  
they run skin warm  
at the hem of her dress –  
they fall pools of  
barefoot prism colour.  
i think  
there is red grass at her feet; i think  
silver leaves swim in her eyes.  
i think i think  
lost in transit i lost her  
lost in  
time and time and **_stop_**  
leave me behind, release me  
relentlessly linear  
oh let me go.  
let me go  
let me stop and _be now._

now, _forever now,_  
we are _new_ and i _do_ know  
how she is why in the rain.


End file.
